Light Labs de Terror
by XMarkZX
Summary: One-Shot de Mega Man para celebrar Halloween. ROCKMAN CAPCOM


_**Mega Man y el Light Labs de Terror.**_

 **La historia de terror de Mega Man más simple y sin requeridad de creepypastas o juegos EXE.**

 **Esto solo estara ambientado en el terror, no que todo va a ser muerte, sangre, trauma y blah blah blah**

 **Los personajes de ROCKMAN le pertenecen a Capcom lamentablemente.**

Nuestra historía comienza en Light Labs a lo más lejos de Mega City, La casa estaba decorada con calabazas, arañas, murcielagos... Ya dije calabazas.

La vaina es que hoy se celebra el día de brujas, dónde niños y niñas se disfrazan de monstruos; como, un hombre lobo, vampiros, zombis o princesas mexicanas, todo esto lo hacian para pedir dulces a diferentes casas que van visitando mientras sus canasrmtas se llenaban de comida chatarra.

Dentro de la casa se disfrazaban el Dr. Light y Roll de Ryu y una Bruja respectivamente.

"Vamonos Dr. Light" Decía la pequeña bruja jalando del brazo al Doctor disfrazado del Maestro del Hado.

"Tranquila Roll, los dulces no se van a ir" Le aseguraba a su hija, que ya se quería irse a pedir dulces.

Una vez fuera de la casa avistaron a un niño de pelo castaño que lleva puesto un abrigo azul que tenía escrito 1 y ROCK (de manera vertical) y era de manga corta blancas, debajo llevaba una camisa de manga larga de tono celeste.

Como su camisa lo decía, este niño se llamaba Rock en su apariencia actua hasta que activara su armadura de combate por el que se llama MEGA MAN!

"Mmm... Dr. Light! Roll! Casí los confundo con los verdaderos" Comento el Light Bot a su creador y hermana disfrazados con los que confundió con los personajes del disfraz que llevan.

"Hahaha. Bueno Rock ya sabes las reglas de la casa"

"No le abro la puerta nadie a menos que sean lo niños que vienen por los caramelos, no dar información por el telefono, y todo los demás" Respondió el Light Bot sabiendo todas las reglas de la casa hasta que se acordo de algo.

"Papá no habras visto a Eddie? No lo he visto todo el día"

Pregunto por el Robot Capsula, del quien no sabia desde la mañana.

Este solo le dijo que usara su imaginación en que esta disfrazado Eddie. Solo se despidieron no sin antes que su hermana le recordara que no se atreva en entrar a la sala, que apenas lo termino de limpiar.

La casa para él solo.

Solo busco una pelota de futbol junto a su perro robot, Rush, quien en su boca cargaba un tableta.

"Muy bien Rush, hoy sera el día que rompa ese record!" Exclamo el Robo niño entusiasmado a su perroo, quien lo veía confuso.

"Rompere el Record Mundial de quien puede patear una pelota alrededor del planeta con un total de 151 vueltas!" Le conto sacando un libro dónde decía del record que iba a romper.

"Beat sosten la camara, quiero que grabes esto" Indico a la ave robot creada por el Dr. Cossack.

Este puso una pose para patear,mientras que su cuerpo y cabello eran cubiertos de una luz y se tomaran su lugar una armadura celeste con azul y un casco del último mencionado.

 **WEAPON EQUIP: CHARGE KICK**

Su armadura se torno blanco con un naranja amarillento y empezo a correr mientras chispas de energía se formaban con cada segundo.

Una vez quedo cerca de la pelota antes de hacer contacto con su patada, su armadura se volvio con un rosa y celeste.

 **WEAPON EQUIP: MEGA BALL**

La pelota salio disparada como un rayo dejando rastros de fuego tras haber sido pateada con la fuerza del Charge Kick y el Mega Ball.

La tableta marcaba cuantas veces pasaba por el planeta.

En tan solo 10 segundos alcanzo 51 vueltas al rededor de la tierra y para los 20 segundos ya eran 151 vueltas. Rompio el Record Mundial!

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhh"

Celebraban por el logro hasta ver que esa pelota aún seguía dandole vueltas a la tierra... Ya eran más de 800!

"Voy a ser rico" Decía Rock mandando el logro a la oficina de Records Mundiales para mostrarles su logro.

Tras ya haber hablado con los tipos de los Records, se aburrio al ver que se iba a tardar más en caer de lo que se esperaban.

Decidió pasar el resto del día en su cuarto viendo películas de miedo y jugando videojuegos hasta que Roll y el Dr. Light regresaran a casa.

Fue así que se la paso viendo primero pesímas películas de miedo para prepararse para las que si dan mello hasta la misma muerte se moriria del susto.

Después de haber visto "Fabrica de Donas 1, 2 y 3" empezo a ver las que asustan de verdad, pero estamos hablando de Rock Light, el mismo Bombardero Azul de nombre Mega Man!

Nnguna le hizo efecto, ni siquiera la de los Animatronicos en esa Pizzería. Fue ahí que empezo a jugar juegos de terror como Avenida Villana, el Alienigena se comió a mis Zombis, Casa de Lingüini y uno que otro Fan E.X.E.

Al ver que ya no había nada que jugar o ver relacionado con el miedo saco un cartucho de juego Aventura y RPG, este te llamaria "Game Master" si lo pasabas sin morir ni una sola vez ni tus compañeros.

"Ni que sea tan dificil que un juego de NES, esto me tomara solo una o dos horas.

 _ **-YA EN LA NOCHE-**_

Rock quedo exhausto tras haber pasado el Jefe Final en la dificultad Imposible del juego sin recibir ni un solo daño, ni una muerte, ni un GAME OVER y todo al 100%

 _-Felicidades por completar todo al 100% y haber encontrado todos los secretos del juego! Ahora ve afuera y toma aire fresco"_

"Como crees que jugue el juego"

Rock estaba en el techo de la casa jugando el juego, segundos después apareció que venció al sistema logrando asi el 101%.

"Vaya, no hay nada que hacer"

 _ **-EN LA ATMOSFERA-**_

Se acercaba un metiorito a la tierra hasta que fue destruido por la pelota más poderosa, que daba otra vuelta en latierra.

En sus otras vueltas elimino los restos del metiorito solo dejando pequeños que no le harían daño a la tierra.

Pero uno de ellos caía directo a Light Labs, más birn dicho a la sala que Roll gasto mucho tiempo en limpiar.

 **-YA VALISTE MADRES!-**

Rock bajo de su cuarto para buscar una bébida en la cocina hasta que noto la puerta de la casa abierta. Solo activo su armadura para enfrentarse al SAKON!

Levanto su Buster al ver a alguien en la sala, siguio adelante hasta finalmente notar a su hermana ahi quieta.

"Hola Roll, ya lle... Oh"

Le saludaba hasta notar que la sala estaba hecho un desastre y la mayor parte de los muebles destrozados y la pantalla plana rota, pero lo que más sobresalia de todo era un balon de Futbol.

"Rock..."

Dijo en un tono de voz no tan usual de ella, que provoco que la puerta se cerrara con llave.

Rock volteo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con el "viento", una vez puso su vista al frente su hermana lo agarro del cuello.

"Rock tú hiciste esto?"

Antes de poder responderle, ella lo lanzo a uno de los sillones.

Rock se levanto para reclamarle hasta que vio la sonrisa sadica que tenía y sus ojos completamente rojos.

"Rock... Te lo vuelvo a preguntar... Tu hiciste esto?"

Se lo volvio a preguntar en esa voz inocente de una niñita que esta apunto de matar a su hermano o a un familiar.

Rock solo iba a responderle hasta que salio volando como el viento hacia el cuarto de su padre mientras su hermana lo seguía a paso lento.

"DR. LIGHT, ROLL ME QUIERE MATAR! Abra la puerta!"

Golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de su padre para obtener su ayuda, pero no respondia a los gritos de una de sus creaciones.

 _ **-DEL OTRO LADO-**_

El doctor se hallaba acostado en su cama viendo en su laptop un anime antes de acostarse a dormir, en una de sus manos llevaba una libreta en la que decía "Armaduras de X y Partes extras" Dónde tenía escrito por el momento tres armaduras.

"No sé que premio darle a X una vez que obtenga todo los Hyper Chips, claro si es que llegara a necesitar de estos" Decía viendo las armaduras que ha planeado hasta el momento.

Light Armor - Hadoken - Shinpuu Hadoken

Giga Armor - Shoryuken - Shin Shoryuken

Max Armor -

Las dos primeras recibieron dos de las mejores tecnicas existentes que solo dos hombres tras intenso entrenamiento desde jovenes lograron aprender y que tambien el logro aprenderlas después de haber viajado a Japon.

Su creación podria aprenderlas ya que su consciencia era casi identica a la de un humano, si es que era digno tras conseguir todas las partes de la armadura.

"Lo pensare después de ver algo... Ya estrenaron Soul of Gold!'

Decía hasta notar que ya estrenaron ese anime dónde mostraban a esos 12 Caballeros con armaduras de Oro... Ya sabe cual sera el tercer regalo para X... La Golden Armor, le permitira hacer dos Dashes en aire a cualquier dirección, un Buster más potente, factor regenerativo y gaste de menor de munición.

Ahora como llamara la cuarta?

 **-DEVUELTA AL TERROR-**

"Oni-Chan... Estamos jugando al escondite"

Escucho la voz de su hermana venir de las escaleras, oh diablos, se estaba aproximando.

Tenía que ocultarse pronto y esperar a que por lo menos el Doc se despertara y detuviera a la loca de su hermana.

"Dónde me escondo!?"

Veía a todos lados por un lugar dónde pueda esconderse. Su cuarto, nah muy obvio, el de Roll? Lo mataria sin dejar rastro de su I.C. Chip, el armario? Era facil de encontrar ahí, el de Blues? Espera el de Blues!? Bingo!... Hasta ahora se da cuenta que de este cuarto.

Pero antes de hacerlo activo su armadura para luego volverse de color blanco y purpura.

 **WEAPON EQUIP: TIME STOPPER**

"Tokiwo Tomare!"

Detuvo el tiempo en todo EL MUNDO, solo tenía uno que otro segundo para hacer su plan.

Corrio a su cuarto para cerrarlo con llave al igual quel de su hermana, si lo encuentra usara W-Tank con el T. Stopper para recargarlo y sacar su trasero del lugar detenido del tiempo.

Entro al cuarto de su hermano antes de que se le acabara la munición de la habilidad de Flash Man.

Rock hizo el silencio total dentro del cuarto de Blues una vez el tiempo volvio a moverse, escuchaba los pasos de Roll en el pasillo.

"Oni-Chaaaan... Estas jugando al escondite"

Solo atragando lleno de puro miedo, sus sistemas le indicaban el nivel de estabilidad, no sentía este tipo de miedo desde aquella vez que derroto a Ra Moon, no... El miedo que sentía ahora superaba por creces al que experimento con Ra Moon.

"10! Listos o no, alli te voy"

Lo unico que escucho después fue una puerta ser pateada con todas sus fuerzas, la primera puerta se abrio y fue cerrada tras haber sido tirada.

"No estaras en mi cuarto, verdad Rock?"

Escucho el uso de una llave en una cerradura, paso un buen tiempo hasta que la puerta se volvio a cerrar, cuidadosamente, y empezo a acercarse.

Rock saco la lata de munición con su pulgar dentro de la palanca que la abria, la sostenía si fuera una granada esperando a quitarle el seguro.

Pero por descuido la abrio provocando un sonido que se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Hubo un silencio mortal después de haberse emitido aquel ruido de la lata, se acerco a la mirilla de la puerta para ver que pasaba hasta que vio por esta Roll con una hacha en mano y ya iba a usarla contra la puerta.

Se quito del medio evitando el hachazo que atraveso la puerta, su hermana continuo con los hachazos hacia la puerta hasta dejar un hueco dónde pudiese meter su cabeza.

"Aquí esta Rolly"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Si fuera humano, ya se hubiera hecho en los pantalones.

Una vez destrozo la puerta Rock inicio su plan, se tomo el W-Tannk de un solo trago y una vez hecho volvio a usarcel Time Stopper de Flash Man.

Una vez detenido el tiempo, corrio hasta realizar una barrida, apesar que su Mega Buster y Función de la Barrida tenían el defecto de los modos 9 y 10 la logro realizar, una vez paso por debajo de Roll noto escrito en su ropa interior decía N. O. C. T. I. B. F

Ese maldito! Ya se encargara del tema una vez que todo esto termine.

Corrio directo al elevador que lleva a Light Labs, una vez que se le acacbo el Time Stopper a Rock, una vez lo alcanzo empezo a apretar el boton como loco para que subiera.

En cualquier segundo Roll llegaria a dónde esta el y no tendria escapatoria.

Las luces empezaban a apagarse y prenderse por el hecho que los bombillos ya estaban gastados y requerian de un cambio de bombillos.

No le preocupaba esto hasta que escucho unas pisadas.

Volteo a ver y se trataba de Roll que estaba en una gran distancia de él, pero cuando se iba la luz y volvia al parecer daba un paso para adelante.

La oscuridad era su enemigo en ese instante y era aun más peor tras quitarle la vista a Roll quien avanzaba cinco pasos en vez de uno.

Una vez que la cabina del elevador llegara al piso dònde estaba Rock, quien apretaba el boton cómo loco y no quitaba de su vista a su hermana entro a la cabina hasta que los focos se quemaron dejando todo oscuro y empezara a escuchar los sonidos de Roll venir corriendo.

Solo activo el Time Slow de Time Man y empezo a tocar el boton de cerrar la puerta hasta notar que no le hizo efecto a Roll, provocando un apriete más rápido y desesperado por la vida.

Una vez se cerro, se salvo por poco de un golpe que abollo la puerta con el rastro del puñetazo.

Al menos podía respirar tranquilo mientras veía el laboratorio del Dr. Light, pero todo lo bueno siempre debe de acabar debido a quel ascensor se quedo en medio camino y esto le preocupo debido a que si no actuaba pronto Roll lo alcanzaria en cualquier segundo.

Su vida estaba peligrando hasta notar un boton oculto en el suelo dónde sice "X", lo oprimio y segundos después el ascensor bajo a toda velocidad a una planta doble baja.

Una vez ahí, vio que estaba en un laboratorio secreto del que nunca ha oido antes, solo veía anotaciones de un "Proyecto X" y una capsula inscrita en ella la variable "X"

Solo se dirigió a la capsula por curiosidad, se encontro una horrible sorpresa después de haberla abierto solo para encontrar a un Robot con un casco familiar al suyo y mostrando el endo esqueleto para el torso.

"Quien eres?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ambos gritaban tras haberse conocido por tener partes restantes el robot secreto de Light hasta que todo fuera interrumpido por el hecho de haberse escuchado los sonidos de algo ser golpeado.

"Tienes espacio ahí dentro para dos personas!?" Pregunto exaltado al Robot en construcción, que le iba a responder hasta que sus ojos esmeralda se apagaran.

Solo iba a ignorar eso hasta que se cerrara por si solo y evitarle el paso con una barrera, tenía que encontrar un escondite y pronto.

No era un buen lugar en dónde esconderse, pero tenía que encontrarlo al haber escuchado algo pesado caer al suelo provocando un sonido que llego hacia dónde estaba.

Reviso su arsenal y noto entre ellas el poder de Bright Man, Flash Stopper, esto le formo unasonrisa a Rock.

Una vez que entro ahi adentro, Roll, vio a Rock de espaldas esperendola con la gran valentía del mundo.

Una vez que estaba cerca de él, este se volteo mientras levantaba sus brazos cerca de su frente con las manos abiertas y los ojos cerrados y su armadura volviendose de volor morado y blanco.

 **WEAPON EQUIP: FLASH STOPPER**

"Flash Stopper!"

Un gran destello de luz salio de Rock cegando a la Robot asistente de labores en la casa.

Tomo su oportunidad para salir corriendo devuelta al elevador para saltar por el vidrio y aterrizar en uno de los varandales de uno de los tantos puentes del lugar.

Justo aterrizo dónde queria aterrizar, debido a que cerca del lugar dónde estaba se hallaba un generador de energía para el elevador.

Ahora debía esconderse cómo una sombra al ver a su hermana buscandolo por el vidrio roto y la poca luz no le ayudaba.

Cómo le gustaria que su hermano estuviera aquí para ayudarlo en este aprieto, pero se encontraba ayudando a su no... Que diga a Tempo a cuidar de Vesper quien se comportaba cómo una niña en Halloween.

Los sonidos de los pasos de Rock y Roll se escuchaban por todo el lugar, dandoles la oportunidad de que tan cerca se encontraban uno del otro.

Se tardo un poco para llegar a la entrada del elevador de abajo e incertara el generador en los sistemas de este, escucho pasos aproximarse para usar nuevamente el Flash Stopper y cegar a su dpredador y alumbrar un poco el lugar, mientras Roll se quejaba.

El elevador llego y se metio para presionar el boton de la planta superior cerrando las puertas de este mientras la Robot aún no se recuperaba del cegado Taiyonesco.

Podía respirar tranquilamente por el momento, solo tenía que tomar a Rush y largarse de aquí hasta el amanecer.

Una vez llego a la planta superior salio corriendo hasta llegar que una vez llegara a la sala su movimiento fuera detenido por su hermana, que no sé cómo llego ahí, que lo sostuvo del cuello extrangulandolo.

"¡AAGK!"

Fue lanzado a la puerta dónde se hallaban las herramientas de limpieza de la casa, Rock trato de pararse hasta que su forma de Mega Man desapareció tras haberle puesto un chip que desactivaba las funciones de esta.

Estaba a su merced y no podía hacer nada más que...

"Ahora lo que quieras Roll, pero te lo suplico no me mates"

Se puso de rodillas mirando abajo las botas de Roll mientras se moría de miedo "J-ju-juro limpiar todo este desorden, ¡Te lo prometo!"

"Eso es lo que quería"

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

Exclamo exaltado él Light Bot al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, quien ahora se moria de la risa en el suelo.

"En serio creíste que te iba a matar" Decía burlona entre sus risas, mientras Rock le miraba molesto.

"Me tiraste a otro lado y tus ojos eran rojos, destruiste la puerta con un hacha, golpeaste con tus puños limpios al techo del elevador y me ahorcabas con todas tus fuerzas en antes" Reclamaba el bombardero azul a su hermana que le explico que todo fue una simple e "inocente" broma para celebrar el último día del mes de Halloween.

"Y cómo le hiciste para llegar aquí, porque recuerdo haberte cegado haya abajo con el Flash Stopper" Decía un dato que no cuadraba con los de antes "Tú no tienes en tus sistemas la función de transferencías a otros lugares"

"Esa era Piano" Respondió revelando a la identidad de la Roll de antes, quien era la hermana menor de su rival Forte.

"Bueno aquí, quiero todo limpió para el amanecer" Solo dijo para ir a sentarse en el sillon y observar el trabajo de su hermano, quien solo miro al suelo derrotado para ponerse a limpiar.

 **-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-**

Rock finalmente termino antes de que fueran las 6 AM, tras haber teminado se sentía exhausto y queria nada más que descansar después de escuchar las burlas de Roll y subsiguientes las de Piano.

"Ya termine" Comento mientras guardaba la escoba devuelta en su lugar, Roll solo se le acerco a su hermano por detras.

"Te falto algo" Le dijo a su hermano, quien le pregunto que era y la única respuesta de su hermana fue atravesar su pecho arrancandole el núcleo sola "Esto..."

 **~Bwa ha ha ha ha ha~**

"¡ROCK!" Se levanto de golpe al ver tal escena en una de sus pesadillas, vio todo el lugar y noto que todo estaba limpió incluyendo que vio a Rock y al Dr. Light hablar de algo hasta que ella se desperto.

"Mal sueño, querida"

"¿Que paso anoche?"

"Me perseguiste por toda la casa, como si te trataras de un demonió buscando sangre, hasta que suploque que haria cualquier cosa y me toco limpiar todo la sala" Explico el Light Bot lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Gracias a Inafuene, que lo que paso al final solo fue una pesadilla, solo se les unío en la conversación de los dos en la que Rock decía que si llegara a enfrentarse a un Wily Bot con un área tematica al terror no se asustaría debido a lo que experimento ayer era aun más escalofriante de lo que fue el área de Shade Man.

Solamente se rieron por el comentario de Rock, al menos algo bueno salio de esto.

 **-FIN-**

 _ **Pués aqui esta mi historia para Halloween.**_

 _ **Dudo haber asustado a alguien, pero quise hacer algo diferente debido a que en Halloween los videojuegos tienen historias que se pasan de lo sobrenatural y muertes violentas (La muerte de Rock no cuenta po tratarse de una pesadilla)**_

 _ **Fue hecho para entretener**_

 **-EXTRA-**

Rock, Rush, Eddie, Tango y Beat exploraban un área secreta en aquella mansión plagada de Mavericks con diseños inspirados al ambiente del lugar, ahora solo se hallaban en un cuarto dónde hacia reposando una cantidad sin número de restos de Mavericks.

Examinaba que estos ya hechos chatarras tenían rastros de que un Buster y un sable habían hecho pedazos estos Reploids que se unieron a Sigma.

" _Rooooock"_ Escucho algo o alguien llamar su nombre, creyo que solo era su imaginación que le jugaba juegos hasta que lo volvió a oir repetidas veces.

Comento a la Base sobre esto, pero le dijeron que regresara a su misión. Fue ahí que en medio camino avisto el cuerpo de un Reploid totalmente intacto y sin algun rasguño.

Cuando lo vio sintio que este Reploid se le era familiar, demasiado similar a alguien que conoce...

"Alia, quien es este tipo" Pregunto a la navegadora de su hermano menor, por información de aquel Reploid con bata.

"Dr. Isoc, fue un Maverick con el que X tuvo que lidiar junto a Zero durante los eventos prosiguientes a la Crisis de Eurasia" Informo al Hunter temporal sobre aquel cientifico que formo parte en la rebelión de su viejo amigo Gate.

"He leído de él en registros sobre el Virus Nightmare, culpo a Zero por lo ocurrido mientras èl y Gate eran los causantes de los Nightmare" Comento una navegadora castaña con un diseño parecido al de un angel.

"Para cuando X y Zero lo encontraron, él ya hacia muerto en el suelo sin rasguño alguno y en sus reportes decían haber escuchado una voz provenir de él" Agrego al hecho que su muerte era inexplicable en cualquier punto.

"Siento que él no era ni más ni menos que un simple titere, ¿pero de quien?" Concluyo el Bombardero azul mientras observaba con detalle el cuerpo de Isoc, no se parecía a Wily, pero había algo en el que lo hacia.

Decidió retirarse para continuar su busqueda por aquel Maverick que sirve aquel Cientifico cyborg responsable de la nueva amenaza.

Una vez dio pasos adelante escucho algo moverse detras de él y para cuando volteo ya no estaba ahí el cuerpo de Isoc. Esto alerto a los cinco por que algo los iba a atacar.

"Esto ya me estando mello" Comento un tembloroso Eddie quien veía a todos lados, este lugar le ha estando escalofrios y ya queria irse.

"¡MEGA MAAAAN!" Se le tiro encima el Dr. Zombioc a Rock mientras estaba desprevenido, solo le gritaba un gran chirrido en toda su carra mientras el último se lo trataba de quitar encima.

 **SE REVELARA LO QUE PASARA DESPUÉS EN EL CROSSOVER COMPLETO.**


End file.
